


Leaguer holiday

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, Cyborg (DCU Comics), Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: The league decided that they deserve a holiday so that is what they decided to do. Of course for a super team there will be problems.Join them on a holiday filled with romance and problems.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Arthur Curry & Bruce Wayne, Atchaco Cornwall & Asheanna Cornwall, Barry Allen & Asheanna Cornwall, Barry Allen & Victor Stone, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Victor Stone & Atchaco Cornwall
Kudos: 2





	1. We need a break.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zpnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpnn/gifts).



> This will be funny. Hope you enjoy. I will try and put a chapter up every week. Chances are it will be on Monday's.

_**The league are back from another though day on the job. They are in pain (well most of them are) and hungry. Barry was carried back by Victor who could not keep his eyes of him and Atchaco hated it. Ann, Atchaco's twin didn't mind and helped prepare their meal. Vic placed Barry on the couch and Bruce went to take a shower, Clark flied home to get washed and changed into more comfortable clothing. Arthur and Diana had sat down and started chatting about well they didn't want to know. When Clark came back he automatically went to Bruce and they all sat down.** _

_**"We deserve a holiday." - Atchaco C.** _

  
_**"What do you mean? - Victor S.** _

  
_**"We always do so much work and as you can see it is starting to take affect. So how about I treat you guys to a holiday." - Atchaco C.** _

  
_**"I do not mind the idea of a holiday but I do not think that you will be able to pay for it. So let me." - Bruce W.** _

  
_**"Are you sure. With the holiday." - Atchaco C.** _

  
_**"Why would I not be sure?" - Bruce W.** _

  
_**"Let me see. You are normally against us doing nothing that has any resemblance to being a superhero what changed your mind?" - Atchaco C.** _

  
_**"Well everyone else thinks that we do not have anything past are superhero lives and I want to show them wrong we will go as superheroes." - Bruce W.** _

  
_**"No we will go as ourselves not as superheroes as that** _ _**is not the point in this vacation." - Atchaco C.** _

  
_**"Fine but we will not be using are superpowers and we will be using public transport and planes to get there. A public plane not my privet jet." - Bruce W.** _

  
_**"I am fine with those terms is everyone else OK with that to?" - Atchaco C.** _

  
_**Everyone else agreed with the terms that the two had set. There was only one problem about it, they had no idea where to go.** _

_**"Should we go to Britain." - Clark K.** _

  
_**"How about we go to Spain. That would be better." - Ann C.** _

  
_**"How come that would be better?" - Clark K.** _

_**"Because no one comes from there and it is nice." - Ann** _

_**So it was settled, they would go to Spain. So they all packed there bags and set of to the airport.** _


	2. Airport problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport security is easy to go through but when Bruce won't give up his weapons and Victor's made of metal it is harder to get through than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Angelina likes getting called Ann.

_**On the journey to the airport there was a lot of arguments. Atchaco was sitting in the back staring out of the window of the limousine and Alfred was up at the front - driving them to the airport. Bruce wanted piece and quite but Barry (having superspeed) goy bored quite easily and wanted to listen to some music to pass the time, or at least have a good conversation. Clark was in a mood because he wasn't allowed to fly to the airport and Arthur was telling him that he was a jerk and that he doesn't need a holiday - now you may be thinking why would Arthur be talking about that at all - well Diana 'accidentally' left her lasso on Arthur's seat. Victor was worried that the airport staff won't let him on the plan due to his 'condition' but Ann said that all will be okay.** _

_**At the airport** _

_**Bruce was the first to leave the car and was dragging a grumpy Clark along with him - somehow Bruce was winning. Barry was tempted to use his superspeed to get to the checkout first but Diana held him back and they both walked in. Arthur was scuffing his feet on the floor as he walked towards the door - Ann shouted at him to walk properly, when he didn't oblige - Ann showed her wolf eyes and he walked in nicely. Last to leave the car was Victor, whom never wanted to leave the car. Atchaco reminded him that she was linked to his cybernetics and could make him take like a baby. Victor was up in an instant and walking beside Atchaco as he nervously went into the building.** _

**_Normally_ ** _**getting through airport security was a breeze but they had a problem at the metal detector. First to go through was Atchaco and Ann both whom passed through without any problems. Atchaco's body metal wasn't actually detectable by any machine. Clark was the second person to pass through the metal detector. It went off because he had forgotten to take out his wallet. He smirked as he went through. Diana was the next one to pass through. She was stopped after it went off. Turns out she doesn't go anywhere without her sword. They tutted at her and said that she couldn't bring her sword on the plane with her and that they had to keep a hold of it. She argued with them about this. Eventually they let her keep it. Atchaco thought that they were just scared for what she was going to do if she couldn't keep it.** _

_**Bruce was the next one to go through. Once again the alarm went off. When they asked him to take all metal and weapons off his body he said that he wasn't carrying any. Clark raised and eyebrow at him - must of used his x-ray vision to see. Bruce decided it would be a good idea to take all of it off. When he did the guards just stared at him and everything he had taken off.** _

_**"Why would you of all people need a gun." - guard 1** _

_**"Well I am famous. Do you not know how many people have a grudge against me. I need someway to protect myself." - Bruce W.** _

_**"Fine you can keep it." - guard 1** _

_**Bruce smiled and went through again. The next person to go through was Barry. He went through with no problems what so ever. Arthur was the next person to go through the metal detector. He went through it just fine because booze wasn't detectable. Lucky him. He did a innocent smile as he waited with everyone else on the other side. Alfred was next. He walked very well and also got through without any problems. Last, but not least was Victor - who unsurprisingly did not want to go through the metal detector. He hesitated before going through. To no one's surprise the alarm went off. I mean how could it not. His whole body was made of metal. Atchaco's technically wasn't metal.** _

_**"Sir please may you take off all metal and weapons." - guard 1** _

_**"Okay... Well that it isn't actually possible for me to take it off." - Victor S.** _

_**"Which one? Metal or weapons?" - guard 1** _

_**"Hmm.... both." - Victor S.** _

_**"Fine show me all the metal that you can't take off." - guard 1** _

_**"I'd rather not do that." - Victor S.** _

_**"You have to or we won't let you through." - guard 1.** _

_**Victor blushed before bending down and started to take off his trousers. The guard looked shocked at him. More confused than shocked actually.** _ ****

_**"Sir, what are you doing?" - guard 1** _

_**"Showing you all the metal on my body, why?" - Victor S.** _

_**"Then why are you stripping naked?" - guard 1** _

_**"It's impossible for me to be naked." - Victor S.** _

_**"Who are you?" - guard 1** _

_**"Victor Stone." - Victor S.** _

_**"Who are you really?" - guard 1** _

_**"Is that a trick question?" - Victor S.** _

_**"No it is not. You may be Victor Stone like you say but he is dead and even if he where alive he wouldn't be made of metal and incapable of being naked." - guard 1** _

_**"What did you just say!?" - angry Victor S.** _

_**"I said that you are not Victor Stone! Something wrong with that?" - angry guard 1** _

_**"Yes. Something is wrong with that. If you value your life then you don't say that I am not him! Got that! Hmm... fine... now you will now me as Cyborg but don't you ever say that I am not Victor Stone. I may not be entirely human but that doesn't mean that I am not human!" - very angry Victor S.** _

_**"Sorry, sir." - guard 1** _

_**The guard looked at Victor as he walked through to beside everyone else and continued on. The rest of the security was easy to get through apart from another problem regarding Victor. Passport control. They eventually let him through but only after he let the guards and I mean all of them take a photo with him. He smiled before leaving them be and getting onto the plane. Then came another problem. Who was going to sit with who? After a lot of shouting and arguing this was the final result:** _ ************

_**Atchaco would sit with Victor** _

_**Bruce would sit with Arthur** _

_**Diana would sit with Clark** _

_**Barry would sit with Ann** _

_**Alfred would sit by herself** _

**Author's Note:**

> I did the first 2 chapters but the next ones are up to you. Including what happened on the plane and the room sorting. Thanks. I really don't care what the idea is. The weirder the better.


End file.
